The Newest Teen Titan
by blueturtlepower4ever
Summary: After a huge argument with Raph, Leo goes to Jump City to meet up with his best friend Raven, who he met one night meditating. He is soon accepted into the fold and becomes the newest Titan, and his little break becomes a bit longer. But when old figures from his past resurface, well, it can't be good.
1. Prologue

**Okay, if you're getting a sense of deja-vu, it isn't just you. This is my one shot Meditation with a few twists. I wanted to start a TMNT/TT crossover and thought my one shot would make a good prologue. **

**I've also posted the real first chapter, so this isn't you reading an edited version of Meditation.**

**This will not be worked on constantly. It's just a little something I need to get out of my head and onto the screen and I'll work on it when I feel inspired. Enjoy.**

Leo shut his door behind him, leaned against it, and sighed as he slide down into a sitting position. It had been an exhausting day. Training, patrol, chores, breaking up arguments, dealing with his unruly brothers and the Foot . . .

All that wore a turtle out, even a teenage mutant ninja turtle. Not to mention stressed him out. All that responsibility and duty could drive a guy up the wall. Plus the fact that his brothers practically persicutated him for it.

"Don't be such a party pooper."

"What a stick in the mud."

"Can't you do something fun for a change?"

They didn't understand he was trying to keep them safe. And what was wrong with liking calm activities like reading or training?

On days like today, there was only one cure. Leo got up from his slump on the floor and sat down crisscross on his tatami mat. He lit some candles and shut his eyes, letting go of everything, delving deep into a meditative state.

* * *

Raven walked as fast as she could without flat-out running to her room. The door slid shut behind her and she leaned against it and sighed in relief. She blew a purple lock out of her eyes and calmed herself. Another day where everything seemed to irratate her. Beast Boy's extremely unfunny jokes, Cyborg's constant yelling, Starfire's attempts at "bonding time", and even Robin added to her bad mood with his constant training. Don't ask how that ticked her; it just did.

Raven had silently fumed all day long until all that frustration had released itself in a magic blast, blowing up the monitor/window.

Raven took another deep breath. She needed to get her emotions back under control. Which meant meditation. She locked her door and moved to the center of her room. She sat crosslegged and started muttering. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos . . ." She began to levitate and dove into her Astral Plane.

* * *

Deep into meditation, Leo entered the Astral Plane. He smiled and looked around. He rarely got deep enough to reach the distant place. The place he was in resembled a rooftop in New York City, high above the street, more stars then he would ever see through the smog of the real thing shining above his head. His typical landing spot. He had talked to Master Splinter and he had said it was different for everyone. Master Splinter, for example, ended up in the garden tended by his beloved Teng Shen back in Japan.

Leo looked around some more, and noticed something new. A staircase made of indigo mist, leading up into the sky. He had never seen this before. Usually, he couldn't leave the rooftop, and would stand and think through things or simply enjoy the peace. He hesitantly made his way to the bottom and placed a hand on the bottom step. To his slight surprise, his hand encountered a puffy surface, kind of like cotton candy but not sticky, instead of passing right through. He lifted his foot and set it down on the step, then did the same with his other. The staircase held him, and on impulse climbed the flight of stairs. He didn't know where he was going, or what would happen when he reached the end, or even why he was doing this. He had nothing . . . execpt a feeling.

After what felt like a hundred steps, he reached a simple brown wooden door, marked with a black bird ringed in white, wings stretched out in flight. On the right, a golden doorknob called out to Leo. Should he open it?

'I didn't come all this way to turn back at the destination.' He thought, and grasped the doorknob in his hand, turned it, and feeling no resistance, pushed it open.

* * *

Eyes shut, working through her emotions in the Astral Plane, Raven couldn't have been more surprised when she heard a creaking behind her. Her eyes flew open and she whirled around. Where before when she had first entered there had been only empty space, a door rested on the rock path floating in space. A door creaking open. Raven backed up and raised her hands, a spell beginning to form on her fingertips. The door finally opened all the way, and revealed a strange looking creature. When it saw her, and the magic clumping on her hands, it raised its own in a peaceful gesture.

"Whoa! Hey! It's okay! I won't hurt you, I promise!" It - he, from the sound of its voice - said quickly. Raven narrowed her eyes warily and gave the creature a once over. He wasn't the strangest thing she had ever seen, but he was weird. Green with large hands with only three fingers, large feet, and a shell of all things, he stood about 5'5", and had pads on his knees and elbows. His ankles, arms, and 3 fingers had dojo wraps wound tightly around him, and a belt was worn snug around the waist with a strap thrown over his shoulder carrying a double sheath with two swords. The only other thing he wore was a blue mask framing azure eyes that pleaded sincerity, kindness, and trust.

Raven lowered her hands, but only slightly. "Who are you, and what are you doing here? How did you even get here?"

"My name is Leonardo, or Leo. I mean you no harm, and I don't really know. I was meditating in my room when I reached the Astral Plane. There was a staircase I had never seen before, and I climbed it. There was a door at the top and when I opened it, I ended up here." He smiled slightly, eyes slightly nervous. "If you don't mind me asking, who are you, and where exactly is here?"

Raven lowered her hands completely, and allowed the magic to return to her. "I am Raven, and this is my Astral Plane." She answered in her monotone voice.

"Oh. I'm sorry for intruding. I had no idea where the staircase would go. I didn't mean to interrupt your meditation. I know I hate it when my brothers interrupt me." Leo smiled wider, trying to show he was a friend.

"Tell me about it. My friends interrupt all the time and I find it very annoying." Raven didn't know why she said that to the stranger - Leo, she told herself. There was something trustful about him.

"Um, I know this probably sounds weird, or, well, maybe not, but are you from Earth? Um, Dimension Third Earth?" Leo had met so many aliens and people from other dimensions, he liked to make sure.

"Yes." Raven said shortly.

"Oh. Good to know. You wouldn't believe how many people I've met from from other planets or dimensions."

"I've met quite a few myself." Raven said, slightly amused.

"Really? So it's not just me and my brothers with all that wonderful luck?" Raven chuckled, to her surprise. She laughed. She actually laughed. At an actual person, or whatever Leo was. She rarely found anyone funny, but Leo was actually funny.

"My friends and I get around a lot." She said deadpan. "So, what are you?"

"I'm a turtle. A mutant turtle." Leo said, a slight pink tinge surfacing on his cheeks.

"A mutant turtle. Sure. Why not? I've seen weirder." Raven shrugged.

"Really?" The top of Leo's mask rose, like he was raising eyebrows. "Sounds like you have a pretty good story."

"Stories. The things I could tell you would blow your mind."

"Try me." Leo smirked. "I fight invading aliens on a regular basis. Not much surprises me anymore."

"My friends and I fight evil everyday. Bank robbers to demons to criminal masterminds." Why was she telling him this? Why would she basically brag to a stranger?

"Robbers and masterminds, yes. Never fought a demon, though. We have fought mutants and aliens. They just won't give up."

"Whose "we"?"

"My brothers and me. Raph, Donnie, and Mikey." Leo smiled, then froze as his eyes glazed over. He stared at nothing, then snapped back to her. "Speaking of my brothers, one of them is banging on my door. Again. I've gotta go." He turned back to the closed door and opened it. He started to step through, then paused and looked over his shoulder.

"Um, if I can, would it be alright if I came back? I don't get the chance to make friends very often, what with my apperance, and you're really nice to talk to."

Raven was shocked by his question. He wanted to come back, and talk to HER? The very idea astounded her. But her answer astounded her more.

"Sure." Leo smiled at her, then walked through the door and shut it behind him. It vanished in a blink of light, and Raven was shot out of her meditation. She opened her eyes to see her room. She sat herself back down on the floor and stared at the far wall. What a strange vistor. His apperance, his comments, his actions. But what was strangest of all was Raven looked forward to seeing him again.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Raven and Leo met constantly on the Astral Plane. They talked a lot and learned about each other's lives. Leo loved having a friend he could talk to, one that didn't judge him on his looks and liked a lot of the same things he did. True, he had April and Casey, but April was really Donnie's friend and Casey Raph's. And they just weren't the same. Raven was a friend he didn't have to be a leader around 24/7. He could just be him.

In turn, Raven enjoyed Leo's company. She liked having someone to talk to about meditation and books. While Leo hadn't read, well, almost any of the books she had, he was curious and a good listener, and was genuinely interested about what she had to talk about. Raven also found Leo funny. He didn't tell lame jokes like Beast Boy, but rather leaned toward sarcasm and wit like she did.

Soon, after the first few days, they started talking daily. Often times Leo would be waiting for Raven when she arrived in her Astral Plane. Raven told Leo about her friends on the team, and Leo told her about his brothers, father and friends. They talked about their adventures, and just generally hung out and got to know each other. They became close as they could possibly be, and even started opening up to the other about things they had never told anyone before. They were best friends, and each expressed that they would love to meet in real life.

The opportunity came quicker than either of them thought it would.


	2. Chapter 1

**So, here's my first chapter. Takes place after Wormquake. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

It was supposed to be a routine patrol. Just another swing around the city, then heading home to do whatever and ignore each other and get on each others nerves.

But it wasn't.

Mikey and Raph had gotten into a brawl, and while Donnie watched and Leo tried to break it up, the Foot had surrounded them. Usually, this wouldn't have been so bad, but only half of them were human. The others were FootBots. If they weren't careful, they could kill someone. Leo refused to stain his or his brothers honor like that, and he knew his brothers (mainly Raph) would refuse to run, so he ordered his team to treat them like they were all regular Foot. Begrudgingly, his team obeyed, resulting in several nicks and cuts. It wasn't until Mikey had gotten a nasty slash on his leg that Leo told them to retreat. They all used smoke bombs and raced away, Raph carrying Mikey in his arms. On the way through the sewers, Leo had reached out to touch Mikey, to reassure him it was okay, but Raph had swung him away. Leo flinched, but swallowed a suddenly formed lump in his throat and continued on.

The minute they reached the Lair, all of them rushed to Donnie's lab. Donnie became all business, treating Mikey's cut with several different ointments and creams, then bandaging it up. He informed his tense brothers that Mikey would be okay; he wouldn't even need stitches. The brothers breathed a sigh of relief, and Master Splinter, watching since the moment his sons had ran into the Lair like Shredder was chasing them, asked what had happened.

"I'll tell you what happened, Sensei! Fearless Leader here told us to go easy on the Foot!" Raph shouted.

"I did not! I said treat them like they were all human, 'cause half of them were! I wasn't going to have you accidentally killing someone thinking they were a FootBot!" Leo protested.

"Sure! Or are you just sympathysing with the enemy again?!"

"Don't you dare bring that up!" Leo threatened, his face a thundercloud. "It's called mercy, Raphael! Fong saved us because I let him go, and Karai . . ." Leo swallowed. Karai hadn't been seen in weeks, not since the whole giant worm thing, and from the looks of increased Foot patrols, Shredder didn't know where she was either. Leo would never admit it, but he was worried.

"Tried to kill us! Several times!" Raph finished angrily.

"There were - unusual circumstances!" Leo sputtered out.

"Like shell there were!"

"Raph, why are you blaming all of this on me when all I was doing was trying to prevent you from making the biggest mistake of your life?" Leo tried to rationalize.

"Because Mikey got hurt!" Raph yelled, pointing a finger at the youngest lying on Donnie's table, Donnie hovering over him, both of them a safe distance from the argument.

"I didn't mean for any of us to get hurt!" Leo defended.

"Then why didn't you tell us to leave earlier?"

"And what are the chances you would have actually started listening to me? You never do!" Leo pointed out.

"So now you're blaming this on me?!"

"I'm not trying to blame anyone!"

"Really? Because that's exactly what it sounded like to me! You screwing up once again and trying to dump it on anyone but _you._" Leo swallowed, hard. Was that really what Raph thought? Didn't Raph know every time he messed up, he beat himself up about it?

But Raph was just getting started about letting his steam out. "You always act so high and mighty about being the leader, and always blame us for anything going wrong! You never listen to any of us and I hate it! I hate how you always act like you're so perfect and everything you do is right, I hate how you always have to be better at us at everything, and I hate all your stupid strategies and dumb hero play-acting and I hate how you act so above us and I HATE YOU!"

The minute the words left his mouth, Raph regretted them. He didn't mean it, any of it. He loved his brother, he was just mad Mikey had gotten hurt and Leo's plan had failed.

"Leo, I - I -" But he couldn't take those words back. They had already hit Leo, harder than any punch he had ever took. He barely heard the gasps of his other family members and the tears he had been suppressing the entire time spilled over. The tears streamed down his face as he looked in horror and grief at his younger brother. He hated him? Raph really hated him? But, Raph was his brother. But, he hated him.

"Leo, I - I - I didn't mean - " Raph tried to say, shocked by the tears running down Leo's cheeks.

"Save it." Leo choked out. He grabbed his arms, hugging himself, and raced out of the room. The sound of his door slamming shut with incredibly force following a heartbreaking, painful sob echoed back to the lab, where Master Splinter, Mikey, and Donnie stood shell-shocked.

Mikey, predictably, was the first to recover. "Dude, not cool."

"Raph, what were you thinking?" Donnie scolded him.

"I - I didn't mean it - any of it. I was just so mad that Mikey was hurt, I wasn't thinking." Raph said worried.

"Raphael, go apologise to your brother." Master Splinter commanded, also worried about his eldest son.

Raph nodded solemnly. "Hai Sensei." Raph marched to Leo's room and, after a moment of hesitation, knocked. "Leo? Leo, I know you're in there (_ugh, I sound like that movie about the snow queen)_ and I'm sorry. I didn't mean any of it, I swear." But Raph was only met with silence. He knocked again. "Leo?"

But Leo didn't even hear him. He had already dove into the Astral Plane, seeking out his best friend.

* * *

Leo slammed his door shut, locked it, and took his meditative position. Like he had been lately, he immediately reached the Astral Plane with almost no effort. His ghostly form raced up the staircase to the door marked with what he now knew was a raven, flung it open, and slammed it shut behind him. He was alone; Raven wasn't here yet. He pushed himself against the door and hugged his knees, tears falling at rapid speeds. His brother hated him. He had screamed it at him, and his other brothers said nothing to defend him. Did they hate him as well? All this time, had they never truly cared about him? Or was it something just recently formed? Thoughts like these raced through Leo's head, and the tears grew more and more until he was silently sobbing his heart out.

* * *

When Raven reached the Astral Plane, she expected to see Leo. He often beat her to meditation and would wait for her. What she didn't expect to see was Leo crying like someone had just died.

"Leonardo, what's wrong?" She asked, unsure of what to do.

Raven's arrival calmed Leo a little. Not enough to make him stop crying, but enough to get him to blurt out an answer. "H-h-he h-hates m-m-me. M-my br-br-brother h-hates m-me. H-H-he s-sa-said it himself. He hates me."

Raven swallowed. She sat down next to him and awkwardly placed a hand on his shell. "I'm . . . sorry, Leonardo. Do . . . Do you want to talk about it?"

Leo wiped away his tears and took deep breaths. "Not really, but I probably should." In a shaky voice, Leo told Raven what had happened that night. Immediately, Raven sided with Leo.

"You were trying to protect him and his honor and he blames you?!" Raven blurted out, feeling her temper rising. "He has no right to even call you his brother! I don't know much about family but I know they aren't supposed to do things like that!"

Leo managed a weak chuckle at this. "Calm down Raven. You meditate to control your emotions, remember?"

Raven took a deep breath and nodded. "I know, it just infuriates me that your brother would treat you like that."

Leo shook his head. "I don't like it much either. What hurts me even more than that is, my other brothers didn't say a word to stop him. What if - if they agree? What if they hate me too?" Leo confessed his fear.

"I don't know how I'm going to be able to face them again. I - I want a break." As he said it, Leo realized he really meant it. He had been feeling worn down lately around his brothers. He felt like each day was a battle to get out of bed and go face the day. He wanted a break from the Kraang, the Foot, and most of all his brothers.

"I wish I could help you Leonardo . . ." An idea hit her. "And maybe I can."

Leo glanced at her, curious. "How?"

"Why don't you come to Titans Tower for a little while? See me in person?"

For a minute, Leo's face was blank. Then it was split by a huge grin. "Really? Are you serious?"

"Am I ever not?" Raven said completely deadpan.

Leo nodded. "Good point. So, I could come visit you, meet the Teen Titans?"

"Yeah, why not?" Raven shrugged. "You need a break, so why not come visit us for a while?"

Leo bit his cheek. "You sure your friends would welcome me?" He asked nervously.

"You are nowhere near the weirdest thing they've every scene. And with Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Srarfire around, you'll fit right in."

He cocked his head. Was that a compliment or an insult? Then he smiled. It didn't matter. "Okay, I'm in. How can I get to Jump City, though? I can't exactly hop on a train or bus or plane."

"I'll pick you up. About, oh, 3 a.m. your time?"

"Sure. Let's meet on top of the Byerly Building, okay?"

"Deal. See you then Leonardo." Raven stood up and prepared to go.

"How many times do I have to tell you, call me Leo."

Raven smiled at him, a real smile. "I like Leonardo better." Then she was gone, and Leo opened his eyes to see his room. His eyes were still full of tears, but he smiled and wiped them away. He was about to meet his best friend and get a break from his life. Things were starting to look up.

**So, is it worth continuing? Tell me, I can't read minds like Raven can. Review please, I'm sure you know how. Thanks for reading so far!**

**Bye! -Katana**


	3. Chapter 2

**Second Chapter, because this idea would not let up on me all day. Thanks to the five who reviewed! I love you guys and thank you for reading my other stories. It makes me so happy that people actually take time to read my stories. It means a lot.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Raven left her Astral Plane, and violet eyes opened to see her room. She sat herself down on the floor and rose to her feet. She shook her head to clear the slight daze of exiting meditation so quickly and checked her clock. 10:30 pm. She had a half an hour before it would be 3 am in New York. She decided that before she left, she should probably inform the rest of the tower they were about to have a visitor. Not that anything they might have to say would change her mind; it was merely a formality and a fair heads up.

Raven swooped down from her room and made her way to the living room/kitchen. The double doors slide open, and Raven was glad to see the other four titans were all still awake and in the same room. Starfire was cooking something of, ahem, _dubious_ edibility while crooning to her beloved pet Silke. Beast Boy was lurking in a corner of the couch playing a Nintendo while Robin and Cyborg took up the middle playing their hovercar racing game, the two cars leapfrogging to the finish line.

_Thank goodness it's a Saturday. _Raven thought. Otherwise it would have taken far too long to tell everyone.

Cyborg's car suddenly blew up, and the game broadcasted Robin's victory. Seeing as this was the perfect opportunity to gain everyone's attention, Raven marched around the couch and stood in front of the monitor/window.

"I have important news." Raven said in as loud a voice she went without shouting, which was admittedly pretty soft. But everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her anyway. When Raven talked, you'd do best to listen.

"What's up, Raven?" Robin asked.

"Yes, what important news do you have?" Starfire asked, flying over to sit next to Robin.

"I've invited a friend over to the Tower to visit for awhile." Raven said, as if she was talking about the weather.

"COOL! Who is it?! Aqualad? Bumblebee? Speedy?" Beast Boy rattled off.

"One of _my_ friends, Beast Boy. I met him when I was meditating a couple months ago. His name is Leonardo and he's a teenage mutant ninja turtle."

"A mutant?" Cyborg repeated.

"A ninja?" Robin asked, interested.

"A turtle?" Beast Boy grinned.

"A fellow person the age of teen who could be my friend?" Starfire squealed.

"Yep." Raven answered.

"Cool!"

"Awesome."

"Radical!"

"Wonderful!"

"So, you met him while you were meditating." Robin asked for clarification.

"Yes, he found his way to my Astral Plane and we've been talking everyday since."

"So, why is he coming now?" Cyborg asked, raising his hand.

Raven pursed her lips. "He's having some - _family _issues. He also wanted a break from his life. I offered that he come and visit and he accepted."

"When is he arriving?" Starfire asked. "Will I have time to prepare a dish of welcoming from my home planet?"

Raven shook her head. "I'm going to pick him up in about 20 minutes. Sorry Starfire." Personally, Raven thought Leonardo was dodging a bullet. Starfire's homecooked meals weren't the most appetizing food in the universe.

"Oh, but that is plenty of time to finish the Glorrk I was preparing!" Starfire cheered, flying back off to the kitchen to finish preparing her Tamaranean dish. Raven struggled to keep her emotionless expression at the thought of Leonardo trying Starfire's cooking.

"So what's Leonardo like?" Robin asked. Raven heard the question he wasn't asking saying in her words though. Could Leonardo be trusted?

"I trust Leonardo. He can be trusted here at the Tower. He is the eldest of four brothers, and the leader. He is quite skilled in ninjitsu and enjoys training and learning more. He likes to read and meditate. He is an honorable warrior and selfless. He actually reminds me of you, Robin."

"Me?" Robin repeated in surprise, his mask eyes widening.

"Yes. You are . . . very similar."

"Does he like video games?" Beast Boy asked, wondering if he'd have a new for to battle in his arcade.

Raven shrugged. "I don't think so, but you'd have to ask him. Speaking of which, I have to go." Raven gathered her magic and pictured the place Leo had told her to meet at, the Byerly Building. Raven had seen it before, so it was easy to picture. She opened a portal, and slipped through to New York.

* * *

Leo got off his tatami mat and began to pace silently, thinking. According to his clock, it was 2:30 am. It took only 7 minutes to get the Byerly Building, even when applying stealth. That meant he had a good 20 minutes to pack anything he might need and write a note to his family. He dug through his closet and pulled out a small messenger bag that he had enlarged the strap on. Now what would he need, if anything? Well, he was definitely taking his swords and his polishing kit. So he sheathed his swords and gathered up his sword repair/polishing supplies and stuck them in the bag. He also packed a spare belt and strap and a couple masks. He grabbed a couple of his favorite books and, after a brief hesitation, his sketchbook. He shouldered the bag and tested the weight. Not heavy enough to weigh him down if he had to run. Good. He thought a minute longer, then grabbed the picture of his family and April off his nightstand and cracked open the frame. He gently placed the photo in an outer pocket, careful not to bend it.

He took one last look around and decided he had everything he could need. Then his eyes fell on his T-Phone. Should he take it? Leo thought hard, then eventually dismissed it. Taking it would mean Donnie could track him. Even if they - Leo swallowed a lump in his throat and blinked back tears - really hated him, Master Splinter would force them to bring him back. The purpose of a break was to get away. So no phone. They could hold down the fort without him for a little while.

He checked his clock. 2:45. He had 8 minutes to write a note. Leo sighed, and pulled a blank piece of paper out of his scrapbook. He sat down on the floor and after many drafts, came up with this.

_Dear Master Splinter and anyone else who cares, _

_A couple of months ago, I met a friend through meditation. I have been seeing them everyday on the Astral Plane since. Tonight, they offered to let me visit their home. I have accepted. I trust my friend very much, and I need a break from my life. Also, we have wanted to meet in person and this is the perfect opportunity. Mostly though, I have been feeling worn out and generally fed up for weeks now, and I believe this break will do me good. I do not know how long I will be gone, but it won't be long. My friend is not in New York, so don't turn turn city upside down looking for me. I need this. I need time away from New York and my brothers._

_Goodbye,_

_Leonardo_

Leo grabbed the bag he had backed and slung it over his shoulder. He broke off a piece of tape and as he left his room, taped the note to his door. He crept silently out of the Lair and as soon as he was out of earshot of the Lair, broke into a run. He was about to meet Raven. He grinned and picked up the pace, climbing fire escapes and buildings with incredible speed until he reached the Byerly Building a minute early. He waited impatiently for that extra minute and when the clock struck 3, he was not disappointed. A black hole appeared on the roof that rose into a done for a few seconds before vanishing to reveal a figure in a indigo cloak with a deep cowl. The figure lowered their hood, and revealed that they were Raven.

"Raven!" Leo couldn't help saying, grinning at the sight of his best friend.

"I know who I am." Raven said with no feeling. Then she smiled. "Nice to finally meet you in real life, Leonardo."

"It's good to see you too." Leo said. "So the Titans are cool with me coming?"

"Starfire can't wait to meet you and become your friend, Beast Boy wants to know if you play video games, Robin will probably want to train with you, and Cyborg is thinking along Beast Boy's lines. Yeah. They're cool with it."

Leo smiled wider. "Thank you so much Raven. You have no idea how good it feels to be away from my brothers for a little while. I mean, I love them, but . . . " He trailed off, remembering the spiteful word his brother had thrown at him.

"Forget about them. You're leaving to get away from them, not mope about it. Come on, Starfire can't wait to treat you to some of her Glorrk." Raven grabbed his hand and began to cast the spell to teleport them to Titans Tower. Leo just stood patiently, until that last sentence got throughout to his brain.

"Wait, what's -" But the spell had already been cast, and they were no longer in New York.

* * *

"Welcome to Titans Tower." Raven said, smiling at Leo's open jaw as they stood on the beach, looking up at Raven's home.

Leo only had one thing to say. "Wow."

**So, tell me what you think, what you like, what you don't, what I messed up on. Basically, review please!**

**And Raph Is Mine, sorry, but Raph Is really the only one who ever really does things like these to Leo. Sorry Raph is kind of a bad guy in my stories, it's just Donnie or Mikey wouldn't really work.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Have a good one! -Katana**


	4. Chapter 3

**Leo meets the rest of the Titans! Thank you to the nine who reviewed since my last update. I really appreciate it! :) I love reading reviews. Hint, hint. :) for now, though, enjoy the next chapter.**

Raven lead Leo to the front doors as he stared in awe at the building that was his best friend's home.

"Whoa. This place is - just, _wow._"

"Well-worded." Raven said. Leo just smiled. He was used to Raven's sarcastic sense of humor.

She laid her hand on a scanner on the left side of the doors and a green line ran up and down the Palm of her hand, verifying her identity. A red light turned green, and the doors slide open to the front hall, which, like the rest of the building, was huge.

"Cool." Leo breathed as he looked at the large room.

Raven smiled. For some reason, she did that a lot around Leo. "You haven't seen anything yet." She walked to a set of double doors which were revealed to be an elevator. She gestured for Leo to get in, so he did. The elevator immediately shot up several floors.

"Nice." Leo whispered, impressed by the machine's speed.

As quickly as the elevator had started, it stopped smoothly. The doors opened to the living room/kitchen where the other Titans had resumed their previous activities, not knowing how long it would take Raven to collect her friend.

Leo looked around with wide eyes at the humongous and well-equiped room. He wished he had about 8 more eyes as he took in all the technology and space.

"Wow Raven. This place is amazing." He said.

Hearing Leo's voice, the Titans paused what they were doing and looked at the elevator. Seeing them all staring, Leo smiled shyly and waved.

"Um, hi?"

"Oh, you are the friend Raven told us about!" Starfire flew up to Leo and grabbed his hand, shaking it vigorously. "Please tell me, from where do you come, what is your favorite of colors, are you hungry, what is your favorite food, and would you like to be my friend?"

Leo, bouncing slightly from the force of Starfire's handshaking, thought quickly and did his best to respond to the Tamaranean's questions in order. "Um, New York City, blue, slightly, pizza and pizza gyoza, and sure."

"Wonderful!" Starfire hugged Leo tightly and, before he even had time to recover his breath, flew to the kitchen and back with her meal. "Would you like some Glorrk?"

Fortunately for Leo, Raven stepped in before he had to answer. "Starfire, why don't you give him a minute to get settled before you force food down his throat?"

"Oh, yes. Good idea Raven." Starfire smiled sheepishly, flying back to the kitchen.

Robin stepped up to plate next. "Sorry about Star. She can be a bit eager at times."

Leo laughed kindly. "You should see my little brother. He's incredibly eager when it comes to making friends. Hi, my name is Leonardo, but call me Leo."

"Robin." The two leaders shook hands. "Raven says you're trained in ninjitsu?"

"I've been learning for the past ten years. Raven's told me you know martial arts too. I'd love to spar with you sometime, if you wouldn't mind."

"Not at all. I was going to ask you the same thing." They both smiled. Leo gave a quick traditional Japanese bow and Robin returned it.

Beast Boy approached Leo next. "Hey! I'm -"

"Beast Boy." Leo finished, giving a mischievous grin. "Raven has told me so much about you."

"Really? What's she said?"

Leo just smiled. "Oh, you know, things."

"What kind of things?" Beast Boy asked again, a desperate note leaking into his voice.

"Just things." Leo said, barely holding back a laugh.

"Hmph." Beast Boy said. "Do you play video games?"

"A little, but that's more my two youngest brothers department. They can persuade me to play on occasion, though."

"Have you ever played Mega Monkeys 4?"

Leo thought it over. "Can't say that I have."

"That just means I can teach you then!" Beast Boy smiled, and it struck Leo just then that if BB and Mikey ever met, they would become best friends immediately. They were practically the same person. Sunny, always cracking jokes, never very serious, love pizza. Heck, they even sounded like each other.

"All right, BB, give the man some space." The final Titan shoved Beast Boy aside and held out a hand to Leo. "Hey. As you probably guessed, I'm Cyborg."

"Nice to meet you Cyborg. I'm guessing you're really into computers."

"Sure am. Any technical problems or questions, the team comes to me." Cyborg boasted, though not arrogantly.

"Awesome. I'm afraid I'm death on most machines. I can't tell you how many times Donnie's had to fix the toaster. That thing has it in for me though, I swear. There is no way the last ten times it caught on fire were my fault." Cyborg laughed loudly, and Leo smiled.

"Of course, that could just be I can _not _cook." Leo mumbled as an after thought. After all, it was really only machines in the kitchen that didn't work/exploded/burst into flames.

Raising his voice slightly, he addressed the entire team. "Thank you for allowing me to stay in your amazing home. I'm very grateful."

"No problem." Beast Boy said. "We have plenty of room and we're always willing to help a friend of Raven's."

"Speaking of which, how exactly did you meet Raven? She said you met in the Astral Plane, but I didn't think that was possible." Robin asked, a tone of suspicion in his voice. He couldn't help but remember the last time Raven made a friend on her own, which was Malchior, who turned out to be an evil dragon using Raven to undo the curse trapping him in his book. It wasn't that he didn't trust Raven or her judgment, and Leo did seem perfectly fine. He would just like to be make sure before openly inviting someone to their home.

"I didn't know it was either." Leo admitted. "I was meditating a couple months ago when I reached the Astral Plane, something my brothers rarely gave me the opportunity to do. When I reached it, there was a staircase made out of indigo mist, yet it was solid. I had never seen it before, and I climbed it. There was a door at the top and when I opened it, I found Raven about to blast magic at me on the other side." The Titans (minus Raven) chuckled.

"Thankfully, I convinced her not to, told her how I got there, and we've been talking ever since."

"That about sums it up." Raven added.

"You mentioned brothers?" Robin asked next.

"Yeah, three. All younger. Raphael," (he couldn't keep a bitter note out of his voice) "then Donatello, and Michelangelo. Or Raph, Donnie, and Mikey."

"Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo. All Renaissance artists." Cyborg mused. "And you're all . . ."

"Mutant turtles, yeah." Leo smiled slightly.

"Okay, a few questions." Beast Boy raised his hand, like he was in school. "Who named you, how do you know ninjitsu, how are you even here -"

"Should I just tell you the origin story?" Leo interrupted, sensing the list of questions would get quite long.

"Ooh, a story!" Starfire said. "Please, tell us the story of your origin." Leo smiled at Starfire, reminded once again if Mikey, then settled down on the couch.

"Okay, get comfortable. This is a long story. Fifteen years ago there was a man called Hamato Yoshi . . ."

* * *

ONE ORIGIN STORY LATER (the one in the first episode) . . .

* * *

"Wow." Beast Boy said, his eyes shining. The origin story had turned into a story also about who the Kraang, April, and the Shredder was, as that was important to understanding the origin of Leo and his family.

"Wow is right. The aliens are invading! I knew that the day would be coming, I just didn't know it had already happened." Cyborg said.

"The Kraang have been invading for centuries. This is just their first big bid for Earth. Unfortunately, they've allied with Shredder, meaning we have to work twice as hard to take them both down. The robots the Kraang have given Shredder, FootBots, are a real pain." Leo complained.

"One last question." Robin stated. By now, he was pretty much convinced that Leo could be trusted.

"Shoot." Leo smiled kindly. He already felt comfortable around the Titans. Raven he had, of course, already known for weeks, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire reminded him of his younger two brothers, Robin actually reminded him of himself, and as such he felt at home with the Titans. He sensed that they would become great friends.

"Why did you choose to visit Raven now of all times, and leave your brothers behind?"

The easy smile on Leo's face slipped away instantly, replaced by a troubled look at his hands. "We - we had - we had a pretty big fight."

"More like your brother started yelling at you for trying to help." Raven fumed next to him, still angry with Leo's brother for daring to say such a thing, and his other brothers for saying nothing in Leo's defense.

"Raven, don't get mad. It's not worth it." Leo said wearily.

"Yes it is." She replied hotly.

"No it's not. Getting mad won't help me, and while just make you lose control of your powers. Calm down." He said gently.

Raven took a deep breath. She knew Leo was right; she just didn't want to admit it, or stop being mad at his brothers.

"Um, are we missing something?" Cyborg pipped up, waving his hand between the two rapidly, trying to remind the two that there _were_ four other people in the room.

Leo sighed, then launched into an explanation of the nights events that had led him to accept an invite to Jump City.

* * *

ANTOHER STORY I'M TOO LAZY TO WRITE LATER . . .

* * *

"That, is seriously whacked out." Cyborg summed up as Leo finished his story.

"Yes, your story is most upsetting." Starfire said, rubbing her eyes.

"Dude, that's just messed up." Beast Boy said in a low voice.

Leo just nodded, his heart sinking in his chest.

"Well, you're welcome to stay as long as you'd like, Leo." Robin declared.

"Thanks Robin." Leo smiled gratefully. "I'll probably only stay a week. I don't want to impose, and New York needs me." He stifled a yawn. He had been up since 5:00, and it was already 4:30 am.

"I'll show you to a guest room." Raven said, standing up.

"I can sleep on the couch." He protested.

"We have tons of empty rooms, bro. It's cool." Beast Boy said leaping to his feet as well.

"All right, if you insist." Leo conceded. Raven and Beast Boy led him to an empty room, and Leo gratefully took it. As they left him, he smiled at the closed door, then stripped off his gear and mask. He laid them neatly on a table near his bed, then crawled under the covers.

Exhausted, his eyes soon met and closed. Drifting off into sleep, he wondered how his brothers would react when they found his note. Would they worry at all? Would they assume he was fine? Or would they not care at all? This last option sent a stab of pain into his heart. Once again, he found himself asking if his brothers all truly hated him. Or did only Raph? Would his other brothers try to find him? Or would Donnie and Mikey be indifferent? Would Master Splinter order them to try to track him down? Probably.

Leo banished these thoughts from his mind. He was trying to get away from his brothers and the mantle of leadership. The last thing he needed to do was torture himself with thoughts of New York. Clearing his mind, Leo slipped into sleep.

**Okay, not my best chapter, I know. Any ideas on how to fix it? Any at all? I welcome criticism, but try to be kind.**

**Review please! Have a great day/night! **

**-Katana (who is being forced into a dress for 8th grade graduation tomorrow. I mean seriously. It's just 8th grade, not high school. Hmph -_-#)**


End file.
